Warriors: The Demon Clans: Starfoot's Journey
by Liza Taylor
Summary: Starfoot lived happily in Duskclan. When a string of deaths start occuring Starfoot and her best friend Smokefur must stop the rouge while learning horrible secerts about themselves.
1. Prologue

This story is about Starfoot

**This story is about Starfoot. A cat currently living in Treeclan who ran away from her home. This is separate from the rest of the Demon Clan Series because it takes place before the events of the regular series.** ** Anyway, enjoy.**

Starkit woke to the yowls of a she-cat. Her eyes widen as the yowls became louder and more distressed. Her brother, Foxkit was already awake. He turned to Starkit as she got to her paws. "Moonlight's kits are coming," he announced from the entrance of the moss lined cave.

Starkit raced to the entrance and poked her head outside. The clan camp was surrounded on two sides by bramble. The other two sides were against a cliff face where all the dens were. A large log was in the center of the camp. Near the log all the cats of Duskclan were gathered. "Let's go over and see!" Starkit raced ahead of her brother. Since she was pretty small she walked under many of the warriors.

Soon Starkit was in the center of the cats. Moonlight, a black she-cat was lying on the ground, yowling her head off. The medicine cat Dashpelt, a kind gray tom was overlooking the birthing. Rosesky, the leader of Duskclan was standing nearby licking a newborn kit.

"Kits," spoke Gingertail padding over to the two kits. Gingertail was Starkit's and Foxkit's foster mother. They didn't know their real parents but Gingertail was enough for the young cats. "Isn't it great. You two are going to have playmates."

"What about Leafkit and Sandkit?" asked Foxkit. Leafkit and Sandkit were Gingetail's real kits.

"They will be apprentices by then," replied Gingertail, "Oh! Looks like Moonlight's done."

"Two healthy toms," announced Dashpelt.

Moonlight breathed deeply, "May I see them?" Dashpelt placed the two kits near Moonlight. She looked at them lovingly, "They will be named Smokekit and Mudkit."

"Are you sure about this?" asked Rosesky, "Can you give up your kits?"

Starkit didn't understand what was going on. What was Rosesky talking about? Giving up kits? "Moonlight is going to be the next deputy remember?" reminded Foxkit, "And she can't because she has kits. So she is giving the kits to Gingertail. Don't tell me you forgot."

"No," snapped Starkit, "I didn't forget!"

"Come on kits," whispered Gingertail. The queen led the way back to the nursery. Dashpelt and Moonlight followed her, each holding a kit in their jaws. Starkit and Foxkit followed close behind them. Starkit spotted Leafkit and Sandkit talking to Bluepaw and Cinderpaw. Starkit was jealous that they were going to become apprentices soon while she and Foxkit still had four moons to go. Starkit and Foxkit crawled into the nursery. Dashpelt and Moonlight placed the two kits in the crook off Gingertail's belly.

"Take good care of them," whispered Moonlight. She turned her golden eyes to Starkit and Foxkit. "You two. Be good to my kits."

"We will," Starkit promised.

Moonlight turned and left the nursery quickly. "I'll bring some borage later," offered Dashpelt before leaving.

"You two be quiet," whispered Gingertail.

Starkit sat down next to the kits and watched them, wondering if she was like that as a kit.

**Well, that's the prologue! It will get better later on! Promise!**


	2. Alligences

A L L E G I A N C E S

A L L E G I A N C E S

D U S K C L A N

Leader**Rosesky**- rose-gray she-cat with green eyes

Deputy**Moonlight**- black she-cat with white stripes and golden eyes

Medicine Cat ** Dashpelt**- gray tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice,Foxpaw**

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

**Gingertail**- ginger she-cat

**Birdfeather**- gray tom with black stripes.

**Sorrelpelt**-red tom

**Apprentice,Leafpaw**

**Spiderstorm**- black long-legged tom

**Apprentice, Starpaw**

**Whiteleaf**- long haired white she-cat

**Apprentice, Smokepaw**

**Flametail**- orange she-cat

** Daisyfur**- white she-cat with black spots

**Apprentice, Mudpaw**

**Bluetail**- silver gray tom

**Cindertail**- cinder colored she-cat

**Apprentice**- **Sandpaw**

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become

warriors)

**Leafpaw**- pretty tortoise shell she-cat

**Sandpaw**- dust colored tom with a brown ear

**Starpaw**- gray she-cat with black markings and green eyes

**Foxpaw**- red tom with green eyes

**Smokepaw**- smoke gray tom with golden eyes

**Mudpaw**- mud brown tom with green eyes

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Pooltail**- beautiful silver gray she-cat. Mother to Sorrelpelt's kits. (Dovekit-white+ Flykit+gray)

Elders ( former warriors and queens, now retired)

**Lionfoot**- old once handsome silver tom

**Brokenheart**- old tabby tom

**Mossfur**- young she-cat with light fur. Retired early due to weak hearing

B R O O K C L A N

Leader **Volesky**-dark brown tom

Deputy **Salmontail**- white tom with gray splothes

Medicine Cat **Darkpool**- dark brown tom with white patches **Apprentice-Snowpaw**

Warriors

**Whitestorm**- white tom with blue-eyes

**Webfang**- long haired gray she-cat

**Crowtail**- silver tom with blue eyes

**Apprentice, Brackenpaw**

F I E L D C L A N

Leader** Nightsky**- strong smoky black tom

Deputy** Stonetail**- brown she-cat dappled with brown

Medicine Cat**Hawkleaf**- tortoise shell she-cat

Warriors

**Badgerstripe**- gray she-cat with black markings

**Apprentice, Mousepaw **

** Honeywhisker-** light brown she-cat

C A T S O U T S I D E O F C L A N S

** Windtail**- gray tom with green eyes

**Galetail**- ginger tom with black splotches


	3. Chapter 1 An Odd Smell

Chapter 1 of Starfoot's story

**Chapter 1 of Starfoot's story. And just to point out. The cats in this story believe that their warrior ancestors live in Skyclan. So in these clans having star in a name is okay.**

"Starpaw. Starpaw. Oh for the love of Skyclan, wake up Starpaw!"

Starpaw opened an eye to see her best friend Smokepaw standing over her. Moss was in his jaws. He put the moss down when she opened her eyes. "Oh good. I thought I had to soak you with water so you would wake up."

Starpaw glared at the younger apprentice before getting to her paws, "Smokepaw. Why did you wake me? I was on the night patrol last night." She stifled a yawn.

Smokepaw shrugged, "I don't know. Just thought we could eat together you know?"

Starpaw got to her paws, "Fine."

The two apprentices crawled out of the rocky cave that served as the apprentice den and padded over to the fresh-kill pile. Starpaw picked up a vole, will Smokepaw went over a thrush. The two apprentices then sat down to eat. Moonlight, padded over. "Hello you two," she smiled. She reached down and licked Smokepaw on the head, "How is my little apprentice doing?"

"Moonlight!" wailed Smokepaw ruffling the area that Moonlight licked with a paw, "I'm an apprentice now."

"Sorry," said Moonlight, looking around camp, "Where is your brother?"

"Mudpaw is out on the morning patrol," replied Smokepaw.

"Oh yes," said Moonlight, remembering that she was the one who created the morning patrol, "I'm so forgetful. Anyway. Good luck in your training both of you."

Starpaw watched as Moonlight slipped out of the camp, via the bramble opening. "Your mother is a bit forgetful," she said, through a mouthful of vole.

"Starpaw!" scolded Foxpaw, coming over. A mouse hung in his jaws as he sat down next to the two warrior apprentices, "Don't talk with your mouth full."

Starpaw rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet Foxpaw. You aren't Gingertail. You can't tell me what to do."

"As your brother and the medicine cat apprentice, yes I can," said Foxpaw, "You might coke and then what?"

"I'll be fine, because my loving brother won't let me die," answered Starpaw.

Foxpaw sighed, "Don't kid around like that Starpaw."

"Foxpaw is right," said Smokepaw, "He might not be able to save you."

"Okay. Okay!" said Starpaw, "I won't talk with my mouth full. Happy?"

"Yes," said both toms at the same time.

"Geez. If I didn't know better I think you two were conspiring against me," Starpaw finished her vole and got to her paws, "I'm going to go ask Spiderstorm to teach me some more fighting moves today."

Smokepaw sighed, "You are so lucky you know that? You get to learn fighting moves while I'm still learning how to catch rabbits."

"That's because you are younger than me," reminded Starpaw, "Anyway bye!" Starpaw hurried over to the warriors den, which was a hole in the rock face, right next to the apprentice den. She slipped inside and waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. A couple of warriors were still sleeping on their moss beds. Starpaw spotted her mentor, Spiderstorm in the back. She padded over to the black tom, careful not to disturb the other warriors. She poked the sleeping warrior. "Spiderstorm?"

"Huh? Wha?" The tom opened an eye, "Starpaw…" He shut them again, "What do you want?"

"I want to train," said Starpaw, "But I can't cause you are sleeping the day away!"

"We were on the night patrol," sighed Spiderstorm, his eyes still closed, "How in the name of Skyclan do you still have the energy to train?"

Starpaw glared at her mentor. Why did he have to be so lazy? Starpaw poked him again, determined to get him to get up. "Spiderstorm! Get up! I need training!"

"Spiderstorm," came Birdfeather's voice from near the center of the den, "Train that apprentice of yours. She is too loud."

Spiderstorm grumbled but he got up and did a quick stretch before leaving the warriors den with a very happy Starpaw. Outside Spiderstorm turned to Starpaw, "Look. You are only getting training until sun high got it? I need my sleep."

Starpaw nodded, "Sure. Don't worry about it."

Spiderstorm yawned again as he led Starpaw out of the camp and into the forest. They past by Rosesky who was leading a patrol of Sorrelpelt, Leafpaw and Flametail. They said hello before continuing to walk through the forest. They stopped before a pile of large boulders, called Pear Boulders because one of the boulders was shaped like a pear. It was a great place to train because the ground was soft near the boulders.

Starpaw raced to the other side of the boulders and taunted her mentor to come after her. She was about to run away when she smelled something on one of the boulders. She sniffed it. "A rouge?" It didn't smell like a clan cat. "Spiderstorm. There's an odd smell here?"

Spiderstorm came over, curious. He sniffed the boulder, "You're right. Good job Starpaw. We should hurry back to camp to tell Rosesky."

Starpaw beamed at her mentor's praise but she quickly followed him back to camp. This was way more exciting than training.


	4. Chapter 2: Where was Moonlight?

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I need at least one review or I won't continue.**

Starpaw hurried into camp and ran over to Rosesky who was talking to Moonlight. She bounced up and down but it didn't seem like they would stop anytime soon. "Rosesky?" she interrupted, "Sorry for interrupting but it's urgent!"

"What is it?" asked Rosesky, clearly annoyed.

Starpaw gulped, "Well you see. Spiderstorm and I were at the Pear Boulders so I can train and then I smelled this weird smell of a rouge on one of the boulders." Starpaw noticed Moonlight stiffened when she mentioned the rouge.

"A rouge?" wondered Rosesky.

"I'll go check around the territory," offered Moonlight quickly. A little too quickly. Rosesky and Starpaw both watched Moonlight leave the camp quickly.

"You should get back to Spiderstorm," offered Rosesky.

"Huh? Right," Starpaw left camp and ran towards the Pear Boulders. When she could see the boulders the stench of blood filled her nose. "What the?" Starpaw raced forward faster. _"Where is Moonlight? She should have gotten here before me!"_ Starpaw froze as she went around a boulder. Before her was her mentor, covered with wounds. His black fur was hardly visible under all the blood that caked it. He saw Starpaw approach and he lifted his head.

"Starpaw," he coughed, "Be careful. There are…." He groaned in pain and his head hit the ground.

"Spiderstorm!" Starpaw raced to her mentor's side. She sighed in relief as she saw his chest was slowly rising and falling. The smells of rouges were all over his fur. Starpaw glanced around fearfully. Were the rouges close by? Were they watching her?

"Starpaw!" Starpaw jumped and whirled around to face Daisyfur, Mudpaw and Bluetail. "What happened?" asked Bluetail staring at Spiderstorm.

"We can ask questions later!" snapped Daisyfur, "Bluetail. Help me bring Spiderstorm back to camp. Mudpaw. Starpaw. The two of you run on ahead and tell Dashpelt to get ready."

"Yes Daisyfur," said Mudpaw, running back to camp. Starpaw quickly followed him. "So what happened?" asked Mudpaw, as they were running.

"I think rouges attacked him," said Starpaw, "I know it might seem weird but the scent of rouges was strong on him."

Mudpaw nodded. Unlike his brother Mudpaw was a quiet cat. Starpaw found him a little too quiet but in times like this he was a good listener. They reached the camp in record time and slipped inside.

"Dashpelt! Dashpelt!" Starpaw ran into the rocky cave that served as the medicine cat den. Foxpaw and Dashpelt were at the back and they turned when Starpaw entered.

"What is it Starpaw?" asked Foxpaw.

"Spiderstorm has been attacked by what Starpaw thinks are rouges," explained Mudpaw, "Daisyfur and Bluetail are bringing him back right now and they sent us to tell you to get ready."

"Thank you," Dashpelt immediately began gathering some herbs together while Foxpaw pushed Starpaw and Mudpaw out of the den.

"Looks like they are here," said Mudpaw.

The cats who were in camp all turned to the entrance to see Bluetail and Daisyfur dragging in Spiderstorm's battered body.

"What happened?" asked Smokepaw, padding over to Starpaw.

"I was going to ask the same thing," said Rosesky, padding over to Starpaw. The gray she-cat watched the two warriors take Spiderstorm into Dashpelt's den before turning back to Starpaw. "So?"

"I don't know," said Starpaw, "I was here in camp when it happened." Starpaw noticed Moonlight entering camp. Starpaw's eyes narrowed. Where was the deputy when this happened? She dug her claws into the ground.

Rosesky said, "I'll send some cats to look around the area." The leader headed over to Moonlight.

"Something is weird here," said Starpaw.

"What do you mean?" asked Smokepaw.

"Well Moonlight said she was going to check out the smell but when I got there she wasn't there. In fact I don't think she was there at all," said Starpaw.

"What are you saying?" gasped Smokepaw, "You think my mother has something to do with this?"

Starpaw shook her head, "No. No. I don't think that. I just find it a bit strange that's all." The gray she-cat sighed, "Look. I'm not trying to accuse your mother of anything! I'm just saying stuff."

Smokepaw still stared at Starpaw in suspicion. "Smokepaw!" called Whiteleaf from the entrance of the camp, "We're on a patrol with Flametail and Birdfeather."

"See you," said Smokepaw before running to Whiteleaf.

Starpaw fell to the ground, "I suck…" She thought of the conversation again. "Smokepaw probably hates me now. What a mouse brain I am!"


	5. Chapter 3 Another Victim

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

The next morning, after having a bite to eat, Starpaw entered Dashpelt's den. However Dashpelt wasn't there. Only Foxpaw was. "Hey Starpaw," said Foxpaw, separating a pile of mixed up herbs.

"How is Spiderstorm doing?" asked Starpaw.

Foxpaw put down the nettle he was holding and gestured for her to come deeper into the den where all the sick and injured cats were kept. Two of the moss beds were occipued. One, had Dovekit, who had come down with a mild case of white cough while the other held Starpaw's mentor. Spiderstorm seemed to be covered from head to paw in cobwebs and herbs.

Starpaw turned to her brother, "Will he be okay?"

Foxpaw shook his head, "Dashpelt isn't sure. We did everything we could but he is now in Starclan's paws."

"Starpaw? You in here?" Smokepaw entered the back area of Dashpelt's den. "Oh. You were here. Anyway, Whiteleaf asked me to get you.."

"Oh okay." Starpaw took one last look at her mentor before following Smokepaw out of the den and towards Whiteleaf who was waiting by the entrance. Sorrelpelt, Leafpaw, Cindertail and Sandpaw were waiting as well.

"Good," said Sorrelpelt, taking the lead, "Everyone is here. Follow me." Sorrelpelt led the way out of camp. The four apprentices were walking together while the three warriors walked a couple paw steps ahead of them.

"So what are we doing?" Starpaw asked Leafpaw and Sandpaw.

"We're on a patrol," replied Sandpaw, "We were out to find this rouge."

"Although it is a bit scary when you think about it," said Leafpaw, "How can a rouge stay on our territory without us knowing?"

"It wouldn't be that difficult," said Smokepaw, "The territory is huge. We can't even explore every nook and cranny in one day."

Starpaw noticed the warriors had stopped and were sniffing the ground. "Is something wrong?"

"There is," said Cindertail, "There is the smell of badgers here." She looked at the two older warriors. "What should we do?"

"Sandpaw," ordered Sorrelpelt, "Go and report this to Rosesky. The rest of us will continue the patrol for the rouge."

Sandpaw bid farewell to the rest of the patrol before running back in the direction of the camp. "Cindertail," lectured Sorrelpelt, "You need to figure out these things for yourself. You can't have us older warriors telling you everything."

Cindertail looked at the ground meekly and nodded. Starpaw felt sorry for the cinder colored she-cat. She had just recently become a warrior and was given an apprentice.

"This is no time to be lecturing Cindertail," said Whiteleaf, coming to the she-cat's rescue, "Let us continue with the patrol."

"Fine." Sorrelpelt took to the lead again. Cindertail sent Whiteleaf a thank you smile.

"I can't believe Sorrelpelt," hissed Leafpaw quietly, "How can he say that to Cindertail?"

"Shhh!" snapped Smokepaw, "You want him to hear you?"

Suddenly a scent hit Starpaw's nose. A badger crashed into the clearing where the group of cats were. Based on its size, it looked like a baby. "A badger!?"

"Smokepaw! Starpaw! Head back to camp and get help. Leafpaw. You help us!" ordered Sorrelpelt.

Smokepaw and Starpaw whirled around and raced back to camp. They ran like they had a badger on their tail. Starpaw turned to make sure there wasn't one. "We're almost there!" Smokepaw crawled through the entrance first, followed by Starpaw. "Rosesky!" cried Smokepaw, running over to leader who was enjoying fresh-kill by the pile.

"What is it?" asked Rosesky, "Is something wrong?"

"A badger," panted Starpaw, "Sorrelpelt and the others are fighting it."

"I'll lead you to them," offered Smokepaw.

Rosesky jumped to her paws. She called Bluetail and Birdfeather who were talking in the corner of the camp. "Lead the way Smokepaw. Starpaw. You stay here." Starpaw watched as Smokepaw lead the way out of camp with the three warriors in tow.

Starpaw collapsed to the ground, exhausted. "That was tiring…"

"What is this about a badger?"

Starpaw looked up to see Foxpaw standing over her, fresh-kill in his jaws. Starpaw explained to Foxpaw what happened while he ate his rabbit. When Starpaw got to the part about Sandpaw, Foxpaw asked, "Wait. You mean he came back to camp?"

"Yes. That's what Sorrelpelt told him to do."

"But he never came here," said Foxpaw, "I would know since I haven't left camp."

"What?" Starpaw felt cold. What happened to Sandpaw? Did the rouge attack Sandpaw like he attacked Spiderstorm? "We need to look for him." Starpaw got to her paws, "Something bad might have happened to him! You will come with me right Foxpaw?"

"Uh, sure."

Foxpaw and Starpaw headed out of camp. Starpaw figured out which way Sandpaw would have come if he was running towards the camp. She ran in that direction. A strong scent of rouges filled her nose.

"Hurry Foxpaw!" cried Starpaw. She went around a bush and almost recoiled away in shock. A recently killed, half-eaten rabbit was before her, but that wasn't what freaked her out. Near the rabbit was Sandpaw. And he wasn't moving.


	6. Chapter 4 Mourning For An Apprentice

**Chapter 4.**

"Sandpaw? Sandpaw!" Starpaw ran to the apprentice's side and checked him over. She turned to her brother, "Do something! You are a medicine cat apprentice after all."

Foxpaw shook his head, "It is too late. Sandpaw is now in Skyclan."

Starpaw's eyes widen with horror. She stared at the limp body that was filled with life a while ago. "He can't be dead…"

"I'll go and find Dashpelt or somecat," said Foxpaw, before disappearing into the forest.

Starpaw just stood there staring at Sandpaw. She suddenly regained her senses and went over to the half-eaten rabbit and sniffed it. It smelled like the rouges from the Pear boulder. "Maybe…" she whispered, "Maybe Sandpaw stumbled onto the rouges while they were eating and the rouges…the rouges killed him…" She heard a sound and turned around to see Moonlight. The black she-cat's golden eyes widen when she saw Sandpaw.

"What happened?" Moonlight padded over and checked Sandpaw over. "He's dead."

Starpaw narrowed her eyes. What was Moonlight doing here? Before Starpaw could ask, Foxpaw had returned with Birdfeather and Dashpelt. Dashpelt checked Sandpaw and confirmed that the tom was dead. Birdfeather picked him up by the scruff and began taking him back to camp.

"Are you okay?" asked Foxpaw, as they were walking back.

Starpaw glanced at Moonlight. The she-cat was in a discussion with Dashpelt. "I think Moonlight has something to do with it."

"What are you saying?" asked Foxpaw, "Are you saying that she did it?"

Starpaw shook her head, "No. But I think she was a part of it. I think she was involved with Sandpaw…and Spiderstorm's attack."

Leaving her brother's side, she crawled through the bramble tunnel first. The camp was silent when they realized what was in Birdfeather's jaws. Smokepaw ran over to Starpaw. "What happened?"

Starpaw shook her head, "I have no idea."

She heard a screech and Starpaw turned to see Gingertail rushing over to Sandpaw, who Birdfeather had placed in the middle of camp. "My kit…my kit!" she sobbed. Leafpaw padded over to her mother and collapsed near her brother.

Starpaw's heart pained to see her foster mother like this. Rosesky jumped onto the large log in the center of the camp. "Cats of Duskclan!" she yowled. The clan fell silent, except for Gingertail's racked sobs. "Today we have suffered a great loss. As you can see, Sandpaw has left us and joined his father, Runningriver in Skyclan."

"What happened to him?" asked Bluetail, his tail protectively around his sister. Starpaw realized that Bluetail thought, that everyone would blame Cindertail for Sandpaw's death.

"Someone murdered him," spoke Dashpelt, "Rosesky and I think it is the rouge that Starpaw smelled and the one that attacked Spiderstorm."

"From now and until this rouge is driven out," yowled Rosesky, "Apprentices are not allowed out of camp without their mentors. We are going to find this cat." She jumped off the Fallen Log, signaling the end of the gathering.

Cindertail joined Gingertail and Leafpaw in their mourning. Foxpaw padded over to the three she-cats with what Starpaw thought was chamomile. After they had eaten the flowers, Foxpaw padded over to Starpaw and Smokepaw.

"How are you doing?" asked Foxpaw, "You were the first to see the body after all."

Starpaw shook her head, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay. If you're sure," Foxpaw headed back to Dashpelt's den. Probably to do some medicine cat things.

Starpaw checked the sky. The sun was almost overhead. "Still plenty of daylight left."

Whiteleaf padded over to them, "Smokepaw. We aren't going to have any training today. Just stay in camp."

"Got it Whiteleaf," said Smokepaw.

Starpaw noticed Moonlight looking around wildly before leaving camp. Starpaw narrowed her eyes. Where was Moonlight going? She started heading for the entrance. "Where are you going?" asked Smokepaw, running in front of her.

"Nowhere," said Starpaw quickly. She didn't want Smokepaw to hate her for suspecting his mother.

Smokepaw looked Starpaw straight in the eye, "You are going somewhere. Where?"

"It's none of your concern," snapped Starpaw, walking around Smokepaw. She made sure none of the warriors were looking before leaving. She sniffed the air and found the direction Moonlight was going. She made sure Smokepaw wasn't following her before heading into the forest.


	7. Chapter 5 A Rouge Encounter

**Chapter 5.**

Starpaw hurried quickly but quietly through the forest. She stopped every once in a while to scent the air. Starpaw realized with dread that Moonlight was heading for the Pear Boulder. Even though she thought Moonlight had something to do with it, she didn't want it to be. She wanted Moonlight to be innocent for Smokepaw's sake.

_"Then what am I doing?"_ she wondered, _"How will this help Smokepaw? What if I'm making a huge mistake? Maybe Moonlight had nothing to do with this. Maybe she wants to be by herself to mourn over Sandpaw. Wait. That makes no sense. She was never close to Sandpaw."_ Her mind continued to whirl around as she walked through the forest. She realized with a jolt that she was going the wrong way. She was heading away from the Pear Boulder and towards the Brookclan border.

"Maybe it is a sign from Skyclan," sighed Starpaw, "Maybe I should not try to find out. I should head back to camp. Smokepaw is probably worried sick." Starpaw turned around and was beginning to walk back when a smell hit her nose. It smelled like the rouges!

Starpaw looked around wildly in fear. Where was the smell coming from? Was it coming from behind her? In front of her? She unshealthed her claws, ready to attack whoever it was. "Come on out!" she hissed, "I'm not afraid!"

"You should be!"

Starpaw's breath was knocked out of her as something landed on her back hard. Starpaw cried out and twisted her head to see a ginger tom standing on her. The rouge scent was coming off him in waves. "Are you the one that killed Sandpaw?" spat Starpaw, struggling to get him off.

"I don't know any Sandpaw," hissed the tom, unsheathing his claws and placed it close to Starpaw's face, "And should I know this cat?"

"You killed him!" snarled Starpaw, struggling violently, "Get off so I can claw you to death!"

"You are a very funny she-cat you know?" said the tom, "You actually think I'll get off you?" He ran his claws along Starpaw's back. "I have a question for you. Have you ever been a battle?"

"A battle?" whispered Starpaw, "No."

"That means you have never been inured then…"

Starpaw craned her neck to see the tom was looking at something. Starpaw used the moment to struggle with all her might. The tom was surprised by Starpaw's outburst that he fell off Starpaw. The she-cat jumped to her paws and whirled around to face the tom. She noticed the tom's ginger fur had black splotches throughout it.

"Maybe you are smarter than you look," commented the tom.

"Who are you?" spat Starpaw.

"I haven't introduced myself have I?" the tom dipped his head, "The name's Galetail."

"I don't care about your name!" snapped Starpaw, "I want to know if you killed Sandpaw! He's a dust colored tom!"

Galetail seemed to think for a second before saying, "Oh yeah. He was the cat who disturbed our meal. Win…I mean my mentor took care of him."

Starpaw's eyes widen when she realized she was right. This cat was involved with the death of Sandpaw. "You murderer!" screamed Starpaw, charging at Galetail. She took the tom by surprise as she raked her claws over the tom's side.

Galetail's claws shot out and raked over Starpaw's side. The she-cat jumped back and yowled in pain. She couldn't believe how much it hurt. "So this is how it feels to get hurt," gasped Starpaw.

Galetail examined the blood on his claws before turning to Starpaw. "You have seen my face. So I can't let you live." He began walking closer and closer to Starpaw.

Starpaw's legs began shaking violently and she couldn't move. _"Foxdung! Why can't I move? Why? I'm supposed to be a brave Duskclan apprentice! But why? Why am I so afraid? Why are my legs shaking? Why can't I move?"_ She closed her eyes, "Why can't I be strong?" she whispered.

"Starpaw!"

Starpaw heard a yowl and she opened her eyes to see Smokepaw on Galetail's back. "Smokepaw?"

Galetail was bucking violently, trying to get the smoke colored tom off. Smokepaw cried out as one of his paws lost its grip. Without thinking, Starpaw jumped into the battle, clamping her teeth around Galetail's leg.

One of Galetail's paws slammed Starpaw on the head. She released her grip in shock. Smokepaw yowled as he was thrown off Galetail's back. Starpaw quickly scrambled to her feet and ran over to Smokepaw, helping the tom up.

"What do we do?" whispered Starpaw, watching as Galetail approached them.

"We run," replied Smokepaw.

Smokepaw and Starpaw bolted towards the camp. Galetail yowled in annoyance and began to give chase. Smokepaw and Starpaw crashed through the forest. Starpaw couldn't look back to see if Galetail was following them. She was afraid he would catch up to them. Starpaw cried out in happiness as the camp came into view.

"What are you two doing out here?"

Starpaw and Smokepaw skidded to a stop to see Flametail, Daisyfur and Mudpaw. Starpaw took the moment to look behind her, but the forest was empty. She began to think she imagined the whole encounter.

"What happened?" gasped Flametail.

Starpaw realized she was looking at Starpaw's side. Starpaw turned her head to see the three claw marks and the blood flowing from the wounds. "It did happen…"

"Starpaw. You go to Dashpelt right now," ordered Daisyfur, "Smokepaw. I need you to tell me what happened."


	8. Chapter 6 A Horrible Surprise

**Chapter 6. There's a poll for a future Demon Clans special story. Check it out!**

Starpaw was stuck in Dashpelt's den for a couple of days until her wound healed enough for her to resume training. "I'm so bored!" complained Starpaw on her third day. She glanced over at her mentor's nest but he still had not awakened. He seemed to be in a lot of pain. "Don't die Spiderstorm," she whispered.

"I don't know what to tell you," Dashpelt came into the den and padded over to Starpaw, "Like Foxpaw told you, there is nothing you can do for him." He checked the wound before saying, "You can leave the den today. You can't resume training yet but you can step outside. Oh. And you need to go to Rosesky's den."

Starpaw got to her paws, "Thanks Dashpelt." She dipped her head, "I probably would still be in pain right now."

"It's alright," said Dashpelt, "Now go on."

Starpaw dipped her head again before heading outside. She turned left and climbed up a small rock pile, which lead to a hole in the rock face where Rosesky's den was. "Rosesky?"

"Starpaw," came Rosesky's voice from inside, "Come in."

Starpaw gulped. She had never been in Rosesky's den before. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. The inside of the den was very cozy and pretty warm. The floor of the den was covered in moss. Rosesky was sitting dead center of the den, a half eaten vole at her paws. The leader gestured with her tail that Starpaw should sit down.

Starpaw plopped onto the moss, "Ummm hello Roseksy. Why am I here?"

"I want to hear from you what happened against that rouge. I got Smokepaw's side of the story but I want to know yours."

Starpaw took a deep breath and launched into her story, leaving out the fact that she was following Moonlight. When she was finished, Rosesky said thoughtfully, "So there were two rouges." She looked up, "Thank you for the information Starpaw. Just to inform you, Flametail will be your mentor until…Spiderstorm can resume your training. Now for your punishment for leaving camp without a warrior with you."

Starpaw's mouth dropped. She was getting punished? "But what about Smokepaw?" she stuttered.

"He already did his punishment," said Rosesky, "For the next three days you have to take care of the elders by yourself."

Starpaw sighed, "Yes Rosesky." She dipped her head to the leader before leaving. Outside, she groaned and climbed down the rocks, "I can't believe this! Take care of the elders for three days?" Starpaw knew it was her fault for being curious. _"And Smokepaw could have died,"_ her mind reminded her. "Why me?" she wailed before heading for the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey Starpaw," said Leafpaw, who was eating a rabbit, "You feel better?"

Starpaw froze and stared at Leafpaw. She looked better but Starpaw knew she was still mourning over her brother's death. "I…," Starpaw sighed, "I need to give the elders some fresh-kill." Without looking at Leafpaw, Starpaw grabbed three mice by their tails and headed over to the elders who were outside the elders den, resting.

"Looks like you are finally better," spoke Lionfoot as Starpaw put fresh-kill in front of the three cats.

"My side still hurts a little," admitted Starpaw, "But I'm fine."

"That's good," said Brokenheart. He squinted at the fresh-kill in front of him, "Where is it?"

Lionfoot pushed the mouse closer to Brokenheart's paw, "Better?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Brokenheart, "There's the piece of fresh-kill! I was looking for that!"

"You are getting old!" spoke Mossfur loudly. The she-cat was losing her hearing so she always yelled. Mossfur turned to Starpaw, "Hey! I heard Lionfoot talking about a tick somewhere on his fur. Get it off of him will you?"

"Mossfur," snapped Lionfoot, "I do not have a….okay maybe I do. Uh Starpaw? Do you mind getting it?"

Starpaw groaned inwardly. This meant getting a stick of mouse bile. "Okay," she forced herself to say, "I'll be right back." Starpaw headed for Dashpelt's den. She stepped inside. "Dashpelt? I'm going to need some mouse bile." She felt something was wrong. "Dashpelt? You here?"

Starpaw hurried to the back of the den and yowled in shock. Spiderstorm seemed to be scratched up some more. She looked for a breath but he was still. "Spiderstorm?" she whispered, "Spiderstorm?"

"Hey Starpaw."

Starpaw turned to see Foxpaw come in, "Foxpaw…" she whispered, "Foxpaw."

"What's wrong?" Foxpaw padded up to his sister. He cried out and ran to Spiderstorm's body. Foxpaw's eyes widen, "No way. He's….dead…"


	9. Chapter 7 A Gathering

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

Starpaw watched as Birdfeather take Spiderstorm's body into the center of camp. Cats surrounded the body, all in shock. _"I guess they would be,"_ thought Starpaw, _"Having a cat die in the clan camp."_

"Are you okay?" Foxpaw sat down next to her, "This is the second cat's body you have found."

"I just want to know why I am the one who keeps finding them," said Starpaw weakly.

Rosesky jumped onto the High Log. She didn't bother calling for a clan meeting since every Duskclan cat was already there. "We have faced another terrible loss," she said, "One of our beloved warriors Spiderstorm has left for Skyclan. He was a brave and kind warrior and he will be missed by the whole clan." Rosesky looked every cat in the clan in the eyes. "One thing disturbs me is that Spiderstorm was murdered inside Dashpelt's den. Dashpelt and Foxpaw checked every corner of the den but they could not find the scent of any rouge." She looked at everyone, "That means the murder must be a member of Duskclan."

Murmmers ran throughout the clan, as the warriors glanced at each other. Pooltail pushed her kits back into the nursery. Starpaw turned cold. Was that possible? Would a clan cat of Duskclan really murder Spiderstorm. _"Could this cat be involved with the rouges?"_ She shot a glance to Moonlight who was standing below the High log. The she-cat was looking around uncomfortably.

"Who are you looking at so intensely?"

Starpaw quickly turned to Smokepaw. _"Foxdung. I should have paid attention. He would probably get upset if I told him that I suspected his mother."_

"Also," continued Rosesky, "I know this might seem horrible to think about right now but I need to choose the cats that are going to the gathering. My choices are Whiteleaf, Smokepaw, Bluetail and Starpaw."

Starpaw looked up surprised. "Dashpelt thought it would be good for you to get out of camp and see something different," explained Foxpaw, "Since you were the one to find the bodies."

Rosesky jumped off the High Log and headed for the clan entrance. The cats that were going quickly followed their leader out of the camp. Starpaw glanced around the forest, afraid that Galetail or his mentor was watching her. _"If they killed Spiderstorm because he saw what they looked like then…am I in danger as well? Will they kill me?"_ The darkening forest seemed to have creatures lurking in the shadows. Starpaw hurried over to Foxpaw and Smokepaw who were walking together.

"What's wrong?" asked Smokepaw, noticing the fearful look on the she-cat's face.

"Nothing," said Starpaw quickly. "Hey! We're here!"

Before the clan cats were three rocks in the center of a huge clearing. Three smaller rocks were next to the larger ones. Nightsky, a smoky black tom, and the leader of Fieldclan was sitting on a rock. His deputy Stonetail a dapple brown she-cat was sitting on the smaller rock next to him.

"I'll see you two later," said Foxpaw. He padded over to his mentor and the two cats headed for a tortoise shell she-cat, Hawkleaf, Fieldclan's deputy.

Rosesky jumped onto one of the bigger rocks and Moonlight jumped on the rock next to her. Bluetail, and Whiteleaf went over to talk to their friends in Fieldclan.

Starpaw hurried into the heart of the gathering. She didn't want to be on the edge. If the rouges did want to kill her, then they would have to go through a couple of warriors to do it.

"Wait up!" Smokepaw ran after her. "Why are we in the center?"

Starpaw shrugged, "I don't know. I just felt like it." Her ears pricked as she smelled the scent of river plants. "Looks like Brookclan is here."

A dark brown tabby, Volesky was leading a group of cats into the gathering. He jumped onto the final rock while Salmontail, his deputy, a white tom with gray splotches sat on the rock next to the leader. The medicine cat Darkpool and his apprentice Snowpaw went over to the other medicine cats.

"I'll start the gathering!" yowled Volesky, "Brookclan is doing well. The fish is plentiful. Longriver has given birth to two kits. A tom and a she-cat. And a new apprentice was made. Brackenpaw."

Starpaw turned her head to a brown tom sitting near the edge of the gathering. His tail was wrapped around his paws and he looked down in embarrassment. Starpaw glanced at the shadows and her heart leaped to her throat when she thought she saw something in the shadows. Starpaw turned her face back to the leaders. "It wasn't them. It wasn't them."

"What are you saying?" asked Smokepaw.

"Nothing," said Starpaw quickly. She began to recite it in her head.

"I'll go next," said Nightsky, "Fieldclan is also doing well. The rabbit population is plenty and our kits go strong." He looked over at Volesky, "Even with that fox attack we have pulled together."

Volesky didn't saw anything. Rosesky took that as a cue to start. "There seems to be some rouges living on Duskclan territory. We don't know much about them and they might have territory in the other clans as well."

"Thanks for the information," said Volesky, "We will post extra patrols."

Starpaw's heart soared. Maybe they would be able to catch the rouges. Then she would not have to be afraid so much.

Rosesky continued, "That is all."

The cats began to head to their clans. Starpaw began walking over to Rosesky, when a white tom cut in front of her. She banged into him and fell to the ground. Based on the cat's scent he was Brookclan. "Watch it!" she snapped angrily.

The tom looked like he was about to make a witty response but he froze in place. "You…"

Starpaw scrambled to her paws. What was this tom's problem? Why was he staring at her like he had never seen a cat before? "What is it?"

The tom blinked, suddenly realizing that he was staring at her. "What's your name?"

"Starpaw! We're leaving! Come on!"

Starpaw turned her head to see her brother waiting for her at the edge of the clearing. "I have to go," she said to the tom before running after her brother.


	10. Chapter 8 The Loss of a Loved One

**Chapter 8.**

Starpaw entered the apprentice den and collapsed on her moss bed. What was her world coming to? Cats were falling dead around her. "_Will I be next?"___she unsheathed her claws and dug them into her moss bed. _"I don't want to die!"_ Starpaw glanced over at Leafpaw who was sound asleep. _"Your brother died because they didn't want to be seen."___ She heard someone coming into the apprentice den and she quickly feinted sleeping. She crackled open an eye to see Smokepaw walked over to his moss bed by his brother.

"Starpaw?" he whispered, "You awake?" Starpaw didn't answer. Smokepaw placed his head in his paws and fell asleep. Starpaw watched him sleep for a few moments before letting sleep over take her.

The next morning, she got up to Flametail prodding her side. "You awake? We need to train."

"Huh?" asked Starpaw, getting to her paws, "But I thought I was being punished."

Flametail hesitated, "Well, Dashpelt thought it would be best for you to get back into your normal routine since…"

"I found the body," finished Starpaw.

Flametail blinked at Starpaw's directness but she didn't deny it. Starpaw resisted the urge to run into Dashpelt's den and claw off the tom's fur. Why did it seem everyone was walking on eggshells around her? "So?" asked Starpaw, "Should we get going?"

"Huh? Right. Sorry. You are my first apprentice after all. I mean not like I wished Spiderstorm was dead or anything so I would get an apprentice," Flametail looked down at the ground in misery.

"Let's just go," said Starpaw crossly, pushing past the warrior.

"Oh yes," Flametail followed Starpaw outside. Then the orange she-cat took the lead, leading Starpaw out of camp. Starpaw noticed that they were going in the opposite direction of the Pear Boulders.

_"Why does everyone think I'm going to go crazy or something?!_" Starpaw yowled in her head.

Flametail stopped in a small clearing and turned to Starpaw, "Let's have some battle training shall we? What were you working on before…" Flametail's eyes widen and she fell silent.

Starpaw wanted to scream. Why can't they just say 'Spiderstorm'. It wasn't a hard word or anything. "Look Flametail," she said, "I'm fine. You can say it. Spiderstorm! Spiderstorm! Spiderstorm! It isn't a hard word! I hate it that everyone is walking on eggshells around me! So what if I found the bodies of two dead cats?"

"I…" stammered Flametail, "It isn't like that. Some clan cats don't think…you uh found the bodies. I never believed them. You are a very nice cat."

Starpaw didn't get what Flametail was hinting. Suddenly it hit her. "Some clan cats think I killed them!?"

Flametail flinched and she gazed at the ground, unable to look Starpaw in the eyes. "They think that because you always find the bodies."

"But Foxpaw was there when I found Sandpaw!" protested Starpaw, not believing her ears. Why would her own clan go against her?

"They think Foxpaw knows what you are doing as well."

"But I didn't do anything!" Starpaw turned tail and ran through the forest, ignoring Flametail's calls. _"How? How? How?"_ her mind repeated as she ran. _"I would never kill them! I could never kill them!"_

She slowed to a stop and fell to the ground. Tears were beginning to well up. "Why? Why?" Her ears pricked as she heard someone speaking nearby.

"…kill…Spiderstorm…"

"…knew….faces…"

Starpaw carefully crept forward. She felt someone was watching her. She turned her head in time to see Galetail charging at her. Starpaw yowled and jumped back. By instincts she unsheathed her claws and swung them at Galetail. Galetail dodged left before swung one of his powerful front paws at Starpaw's head. Starpaw ducked and butted Galetail in the chest, before bringing her claws across Galetail's face.

"You piece of foxdung!" spat Galetail, backing up a few steps, "I will not let you live this time!"

"It doesn't matter," snarled Starpaw, "They think I'm a murderer anyway. At least I can take you to the Dark Forest with me!"

"I would love to see you try!"

Galetail and Starpaw charged at each other, slashing the other's fur, biting with their teeth. Starpaw recoiled back as Galetail slammed his head into her chest, knocking the wind out of her.

"Starpaw!"

Starpaw's eyes widen as Foxpaw entered the fighting area. "No!" cried Starpaw, "Get out of here Foxpaw. He's too dangerous! Go back and get help! I'll try to hold him off!"

Galetail whirled around and time seemed to slow. Starpaw watched in horror, as Galetail's claws slashed out, catching Foxpaw in the neck. Foxpaw made an odd sound and fell to the ground, unmoving.

"FOXPAW!" screamed Starpaw.

She could not run to her brother for Galetail turned to her, "I will let you join your brother shortly." He was about to attack when he heard the sounds of cats approaching. He hissed in annoyance before darting away.

Starpaw walked over to Foxpaw and stood over the body. She poked him with a paw, "Foxpaw? Foxpaw. Get up." She began shaking the red tom, "Come on Foxpaw get up. Get up!"


	11. Chapter 9 Awakening

**Chapter 9. I haven't updated this story in forever…**

Starpaw could hear Duskclan cats coming into the clearing but she ignored them. All of her focus was on the still body before her. She began shaking him harder. "Foxpaw. Wake up. Come on Foxpaw. Stop sleeping."

She felt somecat gently move her by the scruff away from Foxpaw. She struggled against the cat, her paws scrambling, trying to reach her brother. "No! Let me go! I want to stay with Foxpaw!"

"Starpaw! Starpaw!" Starpaw recognized Smokepaw's voice but she pushed him away and fell by her brother's side again.

"Starpaw! We can't leave him here like this!" came Smokepaw's voice again. "We need to talk him back to camp. Please let him go."

"No. No. No," wailed Starpaw, digging her claws into the ground.

"I guess we need to forcefully move her," said Birdfeather.

She felt a stronger cat grab her scruff and drag her away from Foxpaw. She yowled in protest over and over but she was held by the scruff until she and Foxpaw were taken back to camp.

She didn't really know what happened next. She felt Gingertail collapse next to her against Foxpaw's body when they reached camp. Smokepaw seemed to always be next to her, whispering soothing words in her ears but she ignored them. They did not matter. Her brother was dead. The only family she really knew was dead. Nothing mattered anymore.

"I'm sorry Foxpaw," she whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'll…I'll get revenge. I will avenge your death. I will make those cats pay." She snuggled against Foxpaw's cold fur and fell asleep.

Starpaw opened her eyes and looked around in confusion. She realized she was in Dashpelt's den. But how did she get here?

"Are you finally back to your senses?" asked Dashpelt coming in. He placed some sweet smelling herbs in front of Starpaw.

Starpaw was suddenly hit with grief. Foxpaw was dead. Killed by that rouge, Galetail. Starpaw remembered Galetail talking about his mentor. Could that mean that there were two rouges instead of one? But how could two rouges live on Duskclan territory without anyone noticing? Her thoughts turned to Moonlight. The she-cat had something to do with this. She was sure about that.

"Starpaw? Are you okay? You seem to be deep in thought."

Starpaw blinked and looked up at Dashpelt. "I'm fine," she said, eating the herbs.

"That's good," sighed Dashpelt, "You've been very gloomy for the past couple of days."

Starpaw's eyes widen, "I was?" She could not remember what had happened for the past couple of days.

Dashpelt nodded, "You wouldn't eat or anything. You would just sit around. I had to force you to eat traveling herbs to keep you alive."

Starpaw couldn't believe it. She cursed herself. She lost a couple of days that she could have spent training! She needed to avenge Foxpaw's death! She got to her paws and dipped her head to Dashpelt, "Thank you for keeping me alive."

Starpaw ran outside and blinked as the sunlight struck her face. It seemed so strong and it felt like she was going to melt but she shook her head. That was silly. The sun could not do that! She had bigger things to worry about right now. She found Flametail by the fresh-kill eating a vole.

"Flametail!" cried Starpaw running up to her.

The ginger she-cat looked up at Starpaw in shock. "Starpaw! Should you be up? Are you okay? Do you need somecat to talk to?"

Starpaw shook her head "I am fine. I just…I want you to train me to become the best warrior in Duskclan!"


End file.
